DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedness of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achievingthese goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded, this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include propdetary/confidenUal information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This proposal requests a renewal of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC) Clinical Research Curriculum (CRC) Program. The objectives of our CRC are to: 1) develop and provide the specialized courses and infrastructure that are needed for the multidisciplinary training of clinical investigators; and 2) work closely and collaboratively with our trainees and their scientific mentors in order to assure that these young people successfully transition to research independence. The research interests of the trainees in our CRC Program span the full range of clinical investigation from mechanisms of disease, to the development of new technologies and the design and testing of new therapeutic interventions, to studies of health behavior and health services research. Additionally, it is the dedication of the directors and faculty of our CRC Program combined with the remarkable talent and resources available here at UNC that have together been responsible for its remarkable success. This application proposes significant modifications to the specialized courses and professional development activities of our CRC that we have developed over the past five years. We are confident that these changes will even better [unreadable]prepare our CRC trainees to: a) design rigorous, hypothesis-driven clinical research projects; b) work within multidisciplinary teams that are designed to foster the exchange of ideas and collaboration; and c) develop the skills -needed to become successful in an academic environment. The directors, faculty, and science mentors of this CRC are seasoned, well-funded investigators drawn from a wide variety of institutional research programs, all of which have outstanding facilities and resources. Oversight of the CRC is provide d by both Internal and External Advisory Committees. The success of Our CRC to date can be attributed to an outstanding pool of candidates combined with a selection process that identifies those young people who are most likely to achieve both academic success and research independence. CRC scholars have been drawn from UNC's multi-school K12s, individual Ks, established fellowships, and the UNC Minority Scholars Program. We have also attracted a number of superb mid-career candidates. To date, we have enrolled four cohorts who together comprise a total of 58 trainees, all but one of whom remain in academe. Almost all of the trainees who have completed our CRC Program now hold NIH or foundation funding, and many have begun the transition to the NIH's R and P mechanisms. The institutional impact of the CRC has been enormous, as UNC investigators now hold 16 KOls, 18 KOSs, and 24 K23s. Over the next five years, we will continue to deliver the high quality training that has been responsible for our success to date. We believe that the track record of our CRC, the effectiveness of the curriculum, and the profound impact that the CRC has had on our institution all favor its renewal. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill School of Medicine Chapel Hill, NC KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Start with Principal Investigator. List all Name Ransohoff, David F., MD Byrns, Patricia J. MD Raasch, Ralph, Pharm D Garrett, Joanne, PhD Hamer, Robert, PhD Hanson, Laura, MD Miller, William, MD, PhD Orringer, Eugene P., MD Tresolini, Carol, EdD Weber, David MD, MPH Gordis, Leon, DrPH, MPH, MD [unreadable] Hulley, Stephen, MD MPH Moses, Alan, MD Use continuationpages as needed to provide the required information other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Organization UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine UNC-CH Schoolof Dentistry UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine UNC-CH Schoolof Medicine JohnsHopkinsSchoolof PublicHealth UCSF Harvard Medical School, Joslin Clinic = PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page 2 in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Associate Director Associate Director Faculty Faculty Faculty Faculty Faculty DirectorOED GCRC Dir Ed - RSA ExternalAdv. Committee ExternalAdv. Committee External Adv Committee Form Page 2 Principal Selker, Harry, MD, MPH Busby-Whitehead, Jan, MD Carey, Tim, MD, MPH Cohen, Myron, MD Falk, Ronald, MD Godley, Paul, MD PhD Knowles, Michael MD Longo, Frank MD McLean, Lee, PhD Meyer, Anthony MD Noah, Terry MD Pathman, Don, MD, MPH Savitz., David A., PhD Zeisel, Steven MD, PhD Ammerman, Alice PhD Beck, James, DDS, PhD Brouwer, Kim, PhD Church, Frank, PhD Clemmons, David H.; MD Corbie-Smith, Giselle, MD Crews, Fulton, PhD Davis, Barbara, VMD, PhD Diaz, Luis A., MD Dougherty, Molly, PhD Drossman, Douglas A., MD Dykstra, Linda, PhD .Earp, Jo Anne, ScD Eron, Joseph J., MD Fried, Michael W., MD Gipson, Debbie, MD Girdler, Susan S., PhD Goldberg, Richard, MD Golden, Robert, MD Grimes, David, MD Guess, Harry, MD, PhD Hall, Colin D, MBChB Harp, Joyce B., MD Hartmann, Katherine, MD, PhD Heiss, Gerardo, MD, PhD Kaplan, Andrew, MD Kincade, Jean, BNS, PhD Leserman, Jane, PhD Lieberman, Jeffrey A., MD Light, Kathleen C., PhD Mitchell, Beverly Moise, Kenneth J., MD Nichols, Timothy C., MD nvest.qator/Pro.qram Director (Last, first_ middle): RANSOHOFFI DAVID F Tufts School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Public Health UNC-CH School of Public Health & Medicine UNC-CH School of Public Health UNC-CH School of Dentistry UNC-CH School of Pharmacy UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine NIEHS, Laboratory of Women's Health UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Nursing UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH Department of Psychology UNC-CH School of Public Health UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC,CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Public Health UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Public Health UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Public Health UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Nursing UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine UNC-CH School of Medicine External Adv. Committee Internal Adv. Committee Internal Adv. Committee and Mentor Internal Adv. Committee and Mentor Internal Adv. Committee and Mentor Internal Adv. Committee and Mentor internal Adv. Committee and Mentor Internal Adv. Committee and Mentor Internal Adv. Committee Internal Adv. Committee Internal Adv. Committee Internal Adv. Committee Intemal Adv. Committee and Mentor Internal Adv. Committee and Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor Mentor = PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) Page. 2) Form Page 2 = PAG Missing Page was not included in original application package PrincipalInvestigator/ProgramDirector(Last,First,Middle): RANSOHOFF, DAVID F. Thenameof the principainl vestigator/programdirectormustbe providedat thetop ofeachprintedpageandeach continuationpage. RESEARCH GRANT